Imaging devices such as printers, plotters, copiers, facsimile machines, and the like, can utilize various types of media to print images. Such media types may include variously sized paper based media (e.g., glossy paper, semi-glossy paper, matte paper, etc.) as well as non-paper based media (e.g., vellum, film, etc.). To achieve a desired level of print quality when forming an image on media, an imaging device may use a number of imaging parameters that can vary according to the type of media being utilized. Operation of the imaging device may be adjusted based, at least in part, on these imaging parameters.
In some cases media type information and corresponding imaging parameter settings may be written on a media container or other packaging. However, many users do not read the packaging or any other instructions that accompany the media. In such cases, the user may rely either on memory or guess about the media type and/or corresponding imaging parameter settings. Additionally, for an imaging device capable of retrieving media from varying input sources and capable of adjusting operation based, at least in part, upon manual adjustment of imaging parameters related to media type a user may not remember the media types in the input sources.